1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a temperature of a battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
High-capacity secondary batteries are used as power sources of electric vehicles (EVs) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs). A plurality of secondary batteries (unit batteries) are connected in series or in parallel to form a mid-sized or large-size battery pack. However, such mid-size or large-size battery packs emit a large amount of heat while being charged or discharged. Due to this large amount of heat, the battery may be damaged. Thus, a mid-size or large-size battery pack includes a battery management system (BMS) that monitors the states of batteries such that the batteries can be used under optimal conditions.
A high-capacity battery pack, such as an energy storage system (ESS), is used in equipment requiring a large amount of power. When a capacity or performance of the battery disposed in the high-capacity battery pack is reduced or an abnormal voltage is sensed, it may be difficult to control a switching device configured to switch between a charge and discharge state of the battery pack. In addition, a main power of the high-capacity battery pack may be cut off from the switching device in an emergency.